


Marriage

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [359]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Awww man i love you, can you give me sam wincest engagement fluff, with dean proposing to sammy and then getting married? with a time jump if you want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompt requests on AO3. if you want to send me one, go to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com to request something.

Sam knew that something was up.

The entire day, Dean had been treating Sam to this and that, going out and taking Sam to different places.

“Dean? What is it with you today?” Sam asked, as the two walked around. Dean grinned, linking hands with Sam, and Sam really knew that something was up, because Dean wasn’t one to have chick flick moments.

“What?” Dean asked. “I can’t spend an awesome afternoon with the guy I love?”

“You’ve been treating me all day. You’ve been putting up with all of the things that I enjoy that you don't. You’re holding my hand. There is  _something_  going on.” Sam said.

“Mmh, college boy is using his brains and acting all smart. I like it.” Dean grinned, giving Sam’s jaw a nip.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he grinned, and kept walking with Dean.

_

The day became afternoon, and Dean took Sam out to the restaurant that Sam was talking about while they were staying in the town.

“Dean…what are you doing?” Sam asked, as they got seated, and served.

“You’ll see.” Dean grinned happily, whatever he had planned making him active and talkative with Sam.

Sam sighed, but smiled at Dean, wonder what had him in such a good mood.

_

After dinner, Dean took Sam to the park, and the two lounged on the Impala, watching a fireworks display happen in the park that night.

Dean leaned over and kissed Sam softly, and he sighed happily against Sam, when Sam started kissing back.

When the fireworks display ended, and people started going home, Dean got Sam up, and grinned.

“OK. Are you going to tell me what’s up now?” Sam asked.

“Already ahead of you, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “I’m not really one for speeches, and you know I’m not one for chick flick moments, so making this day all planned out was hard work for me, but I’m really happy that we got to have it, and I’m really hopin’ that you enjoyed it.”

“I did.” Sam said, looking at Dean, curious and confused to what Dean was trying to get at.

“Awesome.” Dean grinned rubbing his hands on his pants. “Well, I’m glad ya did, and I planned this whole day out to make sure that we could have one of the best days ever and make it really memorable and stuff, and-”

“Dean…” Sam grinned. “What are you going on about?”

“Man, told you I’m not good at these things.” Dean laughed softly, before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a box.

Sam’s heart felt like it was going to stop when he looked at the small box.

“I know that we’re pretty much stuck with each other until the end of time.” Dean said. “I was just wonderin’ if we could make it…official.”

“You mean that you’re asking me to-”

“Yeah, Sam. I want ya to marry me.” Dean said. “Will you?”

Sam looked up at Dean, face illuminated in the light of the street lamp, and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, Dean. Yes.” Sam said.

Dean grinned, feeling like a million bucks, and he took out the ring, and put it on Sam’s hand before pulling Sam into a kiss.

_

They got married at a small church that the town had, and afterwards, they called Bobby, telling him that they were going to be out for a few weeks to celebrate.

“Alright then.” Bobby said. “You two boys have a good time.”

“Don’t worry Bobby.” Dean winked. “We will.” He looked over at Sam and grinned.

_

After everything had been said and done, Sam and Dean had ended up settling down in a random town, one they could live peacefully in.

They didn’t go on hunts anymore, though they made sure to keep an eye out for anything so they could alert Bobby or another hunter in the area.

Sam went back to college, Dean got a job at the local garage, and the two never had felt any happier than how they did, being at each other’s side.


End file.
